The Forbidden Taste
by WonderFuuandMisaki
Summary: InuYasha and Sesshomaru explore some new feelings... cracky. Slash
1. Star Wars

Me and my brother don't get along, but in our own special way we love eachother. Sesshoumaru had gotten very weird lately. He started traveling with us and kept wanting to have 'brother bonding time' with me.

"Inuyasha, take a walk with me. I also forbid you to sleep next to that girl tonight." he said rather angrily I thought.

"Kagome you mean?" I asked responding to his 'that girl'.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK HER NAME!!" he screamed so angrily that it was now visible.

That night I slept on the same futon as Sesshoumaru. I could swear he touched my lower areas but maybe it was just my pants. The fire was going and I was hot and sweaty. I wanted to take off my shirt.I could feel _his_ sweat running down my back. I had the strangest urge to give him a lick. It was an urge given by a fangirl. I could see his muscular chest since his robe was undone in the front. It felt smooth yet tough, and it smelled of vanilla. I brought my mouth closer and licked it sensually. It tasted like cocoa puffs that were full of chocolately goodness.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" he asked twirling my hair.

"..." I fell back and rolled onto my side pulling my hair out of his firm grip. I got up and looked in Kagome's bag.

"What are you doing now?" he asked.

"Being bored." I said.

"Sweet." he got up and looked into it with me. We pulled out something that seemed to glow. It had tiny words written on the side. "Place over length"

"Should we actually-" I started, but Sesshoumaru had already undressed and put the glowing thing on. It was the strangest thing, because I think I was getting hard from seeing him naked.

"What do we do now?" he asked me as if I was a Guru.

"Tell me to sit...just say it!" I yelled at him.

"Sit!" he yelled with such strength I couldn't help but actually obey. I sat down on his naked lap, arms around his shoulders and legs encasing his own. He layed down and I followed almost automatically. I went down his body and startd to suck his long hard member. He was moaning and I sucking more, wetter and better. It tasted like melted butter in my mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, oh yeah." he said moaning just loud enough for me but no one else to hear. He clutched the sheets and my hands moved from his hips to his legs to his buttocks. The sensation swept through me and I layed next to him, my hand on his lower abdomine and his arm stretched around me. I felt the warm comfort of his strong body and fell asleep dreaming of the moment lasting forever.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed and the scent of Kagome's time traveling potato chips.


	2. 2nd Taste

"You know that was pretty wicked" I said to Sesshoumaru.

"Oh yeah" he replied.

"Next time we have to do it doggy style since we are half dog." I said trying to sound sexy as we sat together on a hill. He moved closer to my ear and whispered, "No, we have to role-play next time. You be the deadly fugitive, and I'll be the aggressive policeman. I'll stop you and wrestle you to the ground until you don't resist anymore." I blushed and nodded. He gave me a gentle kiss and put his arms around me. His kisses now deeper than before, more intense. He pushed me back onto the grassy hill and rolled over. He had just begun to run his hand down the inside of my clothes when Shippo appeared. He had seen us, and now he must die. Sesshoumaru took out his sword and held it near the ground, but Shippo had already ran off to tell the others.

"God..dammit." said Sesshoumaru.

"I love you Sesshoumaru, my life is screwed without you. Don't leave me alone. I can't bear being without you." I said wrapping my arms tightly around him. He kissed me and got up holding my hand.

"We'll be together always...if we leave now. Just the two of us, and we'll both be so happy. Come Inuyasha." he said tenderly. I looked at him, then back the other way.

"I can't go with you Sessoumaru." I said reluctantly.

"What?" he looked astonished.

"I have my place and you have yours...we're not meant to be...no matter how much we want otherwise." I said disdainfully.

"But what about the children?" Sesshoumaru asked

"What children?" I replied, then added

"So you admit you were cheating on me?!"

"..." Sesshoumaru remained silent. I gave him a cold and miserable look then ran back to Kagome and the others. He just stood there being his usual (I can't believe I'm saying this) sexy self. He was such a terrible person who only wanted to go to funky town in the bed but he could be so tender some times. I stopped and noticed that he was crying. The tears that ran down his face like waterfalls stopped me ice cold and I felt immobilized like a bitch at night moaning for his "nachos".

"If I go with you...we'll have to run forever and I don't want it. The only one who will know is probably Kagome. If we tell her the truth then she might keep quiet. It could be a good try. Why don't we just go ask her?" I brushed up to him silently and touched my hand to his face.

"Will you stay with me no matter what? I couldn't take it if you didn't... I need you Inuyasha." he stopped crying. "Kiss me! I want you to kiss me."

"I'm sorry but I don't want to kiss you right now at this moment. Maybe later though. I was thinking about piercing my ears...you know, the thing Kagome was talking about."

"Don't talk about her. It makes me jealous." he kissed me roughly. I was pushed back onto the ground and felt a hand rummaging through my clothes, feeling down my body until, "Unngggh...Se...ssho...marou...ah..." I breathed heavily as he thrusted his hard persona into me.

"Inu...yasha...mmmm..." his wet tongue slid up my neck and into my ear (O_o).His warm breathe mingled over my body like a light breeze on a sunny day. I was moaning so much I couldn't hear anything anymore but the moaning. I was gently put down and Sesshoumaru's body lay over me panting, his robes half-off. The suns heat beating down on me, but my sweat came from Sesshoumaru who was getting so close now I couldn't help myself. I moaned in ecstasy and winced with the pain. The sweet, sweet pain.


End file.
